


Unspoken

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Open Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet piece about Ezio's thoughts on his relationship with Leonardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Set during AC2. Companion piece to Unsaid.

Sometimes, Ezio thinks he should feel guilty about using Leonardo.  But Leonardo never protests, and Ezio cannot understand why.

It had started innocently enough.  Having stumbled across Leonardo’s preference for his own gender, Ezio had been curious.  He’d been with dozens of women, but never a man, and he wondered what it would be like.  A few discreet inquiries had revealed the mechanics of intimacy among men, and he’d thought his curiosity satisfied.

But whenever he visited Leonardo, his mind would occasionally drift back to the topic, and he found himself wondering not just what sex would be like with a man, but with Leonardo.  His mind’s eye painted an image of the artist spread out naked beneath him, flushed and moaning with pleasure, and he found the idea uncomfortably enticing.

One evening, on impulse, he’d kissed Leonardo.  The older man had been surprised, but had allowed it.  Ezio had pulled away, instantly embarrassed, and made some mumbled excuse before heading out into the night.  And that had been the end of it.

Or so he’d thought, until the next visit when he’d kissed Leonardo again.

Kisses had turned into touches, shy exploration becoming passionate, and one night Ezio had found himself - dazedly puzzled as to how they’d gotten to that point - thrusting into Leonardo’s pliant body, moaning hoarsely with this strange new pleasure.

Ezio had never wanted for sex.  Wherever he went, he could easily enough find pretty women willing to share their beds with him.  But somehow with Leonardo it was different.  He could not say how, or why; all he knew was that on each of his increasingly frequent visits to Leonardo, the two of them ended up tangled and sweaty beneath the artist’s sheets.

Ezio had never wanted to need anyone.  He persisted in considering Leonardo just a friend - a dear and longtime friend, his _best_ friend, but still just a friend.  He continued to see women, telling himself that his dalliances Leonardo were just a matter of passing curiosity. 

It hurt Leonardo, he knew.  Even he could see that Leonardo had feelings for him.  But however it pained the artist to merely sate Ezio’s flesh and his curiosity, he never objected.

Morbidly curious, Ezio pushed Leonardo, asking more and more of him, the demands increasingly shameless.  Still Leonardo said nothing; but sometimes, when the artist thought Ezio had fallen asleep afterwards, his smile fell away and despair showed naked on his face.

It was cruel of him, Ezio knew.  But he did not know any other way to be, with his lovers.  Sometimes, if he had time, he would stay afterwards and allow Leonardo to hold him close while they slept.  When they touched, he was gentle, and there was a silent apology in his eyes.  He could not be what Leonardo wanted - not now, and not ever.

And even if that was enough for Leonardo, it still hurt Ezio to deny him.


End file.
